Many existing methods for protein extraction and purification from liquid cell cultures are time-intensive, largely manual processes. These methods requiring technical expertise and specialized equipment to perform various steps of the methods. For example, one typical procedure would include centrifugation of the liquid cell culture to harvest the cells, followed by resuspension of the resultant cell pellet in a lysis buffer to lyse the cells. The lysate is then clarified through an additional centrifugation step, where the clarified lysate is decanted for collection. The clarified lysate may then be run through a protein purification column to further purify the desired protein for collection in an elution buffer for further downstream workflows.